The object of the proposed research is to characterize and elucidate the mechanisms behind synaptic potentials which are generated by metabolic processes. For instance, certain inhibitory postsynaptic potentials appear to be generated at catecholamine synapses and appear to be dependent upon cyclic AMP metabolism, modulated by prostaglandins of the E series. The electrophysiologic approach will involve microelectrode measurements from single cells under conditions which will define the ionic basis and metabolic dependence of the synaptic potential. In addition, a neurochemical approach will ascertain the functional relationships between cyclic AMp levels, catecholamine acid, prostaglandin release, and the synaptology of the ganglion. These observation may be extended to the central nervous system where such synaptic processes are believed to play a modulatory role in motor and affective behavior.